In the diagram, $\triangle ABE$, $\triangle BCE$ and $\triangle CDE$ are right-angled, with $\angle AEB=\angle BEC = \angle CED = 60^\circ$, and $AE=24$. [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E;
A=(0,20.785);
B=(0,0);
C=(9,-5.196);
D=(13.5,-2.598);
E=(12,0);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--A);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--E);
label("A", A, N);
label("B", B, W);
label("C", C, SW);
label("D", D, dir(0));
label("E", E, NE);
[/asy] Find the area of quadrilateral $ABCD$.
Answer: All of our triangles in this diagram are 30-60-90 triangles. We know that the ratio of the side lengths in a 30-60-90 triangle is $1:\sqrt{3}:2.$

Since $AE = 24$ and $\angle AEB = 60^\circ$ and $AEB$ is a right triangle, then we can see that $AE$ is the hypotenuse and $BE$ is the shorter leg, so $BE = \dfrac{1}{2} \cdot 24 = 12.$ Likewise, since $BE = 12$ and $\angle BEC = 60^\circ$, then $CE = \dfrac{1}{2} \cdot 12 = 6$. Then, $AB = 24 \left(\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) = 12\sqrt{3}$ and $BC = 12 \left(\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) = 6\sqrt{3}.$ Continuing, we find that $CD = 6 \left(\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) = 3\sqrt{3}$ and $ED = 6 \left(\frac{1}{2}\right) = 3.$

The area of quadrilateral $ABCD$ is equal to the sum of the areas of triangles $ABE$, $BCE$ and $CDE$. Thus, \begin{align*}
\mbox{Area}
& = \frac{1}{2}(BE)(BA) + \frac{1}{2}(CE)(BC)+\frac{1}{2}(DE)(DC) \\
& = \frac{1}{2}(12)(12\sqrt{3})+\frac{1}{2}(6)(6\sqrt{3}) + \frac{1}{2}(3)(3\sqrt{3})\\
& = 72\sqrt{3}+18\sqrt{3} + \frac{9}{2}\sqrt{3}\\
& = \boxed{\frac{189}{2}\sqrt{3}}
\end{align*}